At The End of The Dream
by Cyber Keju-ma
Summary: Kamui Kitano, adalah seorang gadis yang ingin menjadi bagian daripada Vocaloid. Namun untuk menjadi Vocaloid, dia harus mengumpulkan 30.000 followers selama debut enam bulan. Dibantu oleh para Vocaloid, mereka pun berjuang bersama dengan Kitano. Bagaimanakah akhir dari perjuangan Kitano?/Warning: Gaje, Abal, Ancur/Dedication fic for Kamui Kitano/One-shoot, RnR please...
1. Kamui Kitano

**Asslammu'alaikum minna. Saya datang dengan membawakan fic untuk mengenang seseorang.**

**Fic ini bisa dibilang ingin saya dedikasikan kepada seseorang.**

**Kamui Kitano.**

**Siapa dia?**

**Kamui Kitano adalah sebuah proyek untuk menjadi Vocaloid. Namun untuk menjadi Vocaloid, dia harus bisa mengumpulkan 30.000 followers selama 6 bulan melakukan debut. Sayang, Kamui Kitano tidak bisa mencapai targetnya selama 6 bulan dan akhir dia dinyatakan gagal menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar Vocaloid.**

**Yah, sudah cukup penjelasannya. Langsung saja baca.**

**Selamat membaca minna.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

_**At The End of The Dream ©Cyber Keju-ma.**_

_**Rate K.**_

_**GaJe,OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL.**_

_**Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang sangat indah di Voca Mansion. Terlihat di ruang keluarga mansion itu beberapa yang sedang berkumpul dan terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Nee, Miku-chan. Kau tahu? Kita akan kedatangan teman baru lho," ucap seorang gadis berambut honey blonde pendek sebahu dengan pita putih besar di kepalanya dengan riangnya.

"Heh? Benarkah itu, Rin-chan? Berarti mansion ini akan menjadi semakin ramai," ucap gadis yang dipanggil Miku tadi juga ikut senang.

"Tentu saja," ucap Rin.

"Hoo, kita punya teman baru," ucap seorang pemuda berambut biru pendek sebahu yang juga ada disana.

"Hmm, begitulah Kaito-kun," ucap Miku kepada pemuda berambut biru dari yang diketahui bernama Kaito.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu mansion tersebut dan membuat semua yang ada disana menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu tersebut.

"Len, tolong kau buka 'kan pintunya," ucap Rin menyuruh seorang lagi yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Iyah, iyah," ucap Len seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian berjalan kearah pintu dengan ogah-ogahan.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu, Len segera memegang kenop pintu itu dan kemudian memutarnya lalu membuka pintu itu. Dan setelah pintu itu terbuka, dia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan menganakan telinga kucing di kepalanya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Len kepada gadis itu.

"Ano, namaku Kamui Kitano. Aku adalah orang baru disini," jawab gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Kamui Kitano.

Jadi ini teman baru mereka? Seorang gadis?

"MINNA! TEMAN BARU KITA SUDAH DATANG!" teriak Len dari depan pintu untuk memanggil semua orang yangn ada di mansion itu.

"BENARKAH?" teriak semua penghuni mansion tersebut seraya berlari ke depan pintu kediaman mereka.

Dan ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu, mereka semua melihat Kitano dengan tatapan kagum pasalnya menurut mereka gadis teman baru mereka itu sangat cantik.

"Namaku Kamui Kitano. Salam kenal semua," ucap Kitano memperkenalkan diri kepada semua penghuni mansion.

"Huwa, Kitano-chan. Ayo masuk," ucap Rin dengan riang dan menyeret Kitano untuk masuk.

"Ba–baiklah," ucap Kitano pasrah karena diseret oleh Rin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau masih dalam masa percobaan yah?" tanya Miku kepada Kitano. Kini mereka semua tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk menyambut teman baru mereka.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku harus melakukan debut selama 6 bulan dan harus bisa mendapatkan 30.000 followers agar aku bisa menjadi bagian dari kalian juga," jelas Kitano pada semua yang ada disana dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan mengerti dari mereka semua.

"Kalu begitu kau harus berjuang dengan keras," ucap Rin menyemangati Kitano.

"Aku pasti akan berjuang dan menjadi bagian dari kalian juga," ucap Kitano dengan penuh percaya diri,

"Kami akan menunggumu, Kitano-chan," ucap Luka yang juga ikut menyemangati.

"Ne, ngomong-ngomong kau mau melakukan debut dimana?" tanya Meiko.

"Yahh, mungkin dibeberapa tempati dan juga melalui dunia maya atau virtual," jawab Kitano.

"Hoo, itu bagus," ucap Miku. "Semoga berhasil. Kami menunggumu Kitano-chan," lanjutnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kitano.

"Jadi kau akan mulai kapan?" tanya Len yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Secepatnya. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi," jawab Kitano sambil sedikit berpikir.

"Kami akan membantumu, Kitano," ucap Kaito.

"Terima kasih semuanya," ucap Kitano dengan senyuman manis terhias diwajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau melakukan persiapan sebelum memulai debut," ucap Gumi.

"Kau benar Gumi-chan. Ayo ikut denganku," ajak Miku yang kemudian menyeret Kitano untuk ke kamarnya. Dan juga diikuti oleh Rin, Luka, Meiko, Gumi, dan beberapa sahabat perempuan mereka yang lain.

"Kuharap dia melakukan debutnya dengan baik," gumam Gakupo.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas selama ada para gadis yang membantunya," ucap Kaito sambil menepuk-nepuk punggu Gakupo.

"Aku harap mereka mau melakukan yang terbaik untuknya," ucap Len yang sepertinya juga sedikit cemas.

"Mereka pasti akan melakukakn yang terbaik," ucap Kaito.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari telah tiba. Kini para penghuni Voca Mansion tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga mansion tersebut. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang membuat rapat dadakan.

"Ne, Kitano-chan. Bagaimana jika kau memulai debutnya lusa saja? Kan akan lebih baik jika mulai lebih cepat," saran Miku kepada Kitano.

"Hmm, kurasa itu bukan yang buruk," ucap Kitano yang sepertinya menyetujui saran Miku.

"Yah, lagi pula kau sudah memulai debut lewat dunia maya kan? Jadi kau juga harus secepatnya memulai debut di depan publik agar semua mengetahuinya," tambah Rin.

"Ahh, baiklah. Terima kasih atas sarannya. Kalau begitu aku akan memulai debut di depan publik mulai lusa," ucap Kitano dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

"Yah, setelahnya aku melihat debutmu di dunia maya. Aku berpikir kalau kau pasti akan berhasil," ucap Gumi yang sepertinya terlihat senang.

"Aku akan berjuang sebisaku," ucap Kitano penuh percaya diri.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu berjuang sendirian. Kami juga akan berjuang bersamamu agar kau bisa berhasil," ucap Miku kemudian memeluk Kitano.

"Yah, Miku-chan benar! Kami akan berjuang bersamamu," ucap Rin yang juga ikut memeluk Kitano dan diikuti beberapa sahabat mereka yang juga memeluk Kitano.

"Terima kasih semunya. Kau tidak tahu cara membalas semua kebaikan kalian," ucap Kitano seraya membalas pelukan orang-orang yang baru saja menjadi sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu membalasnya. Kami melakukan ini karena kami ingin kau menjadi bagian dari kami," ucap Rin.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kitano seraya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sepertinya kita juga harus melakukan sesuatu," ucap Kaito entah kepada siapa.

"Kau benar. Kita tidak bisa jika membiarkan hanya mereka yang berjuang," ucap Len menyetujui perkataan Kaito.

"Yah, kita harus juga ikut berjuang," ucap Gakupo yang juga menyutujui perkataan Gakupo.

.

.

.

.

.

"KITANO-CHAN~!" teriak Miku dengan suara yang menggema di seluruh ruangan yang terdapat di Voca Mansion.

"Nani, Miku-chan?" tanya Kitano yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Aku sudah menemukan tempat untukmu melakukan debut besok," ucap Miku dengan riang dan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Heh? Benarkah?" tanya Kitano tidak percaya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Yah, besok adalah hari dimana Kitano melakukan debutnya di depan publik dan tentunya akan ditonton oleh banyak orang. Semoga dia behasil melakukan debutnya besok.

"Benar! Di sebuah stasiun TV lokal! Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Miku kepada Kitano.

"Ahh, kurasa itu tidak buruk. Lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali," ucap Kitano berterima kasih kepada Miku.

"Awalnya aku merekomendasikanmu dan akhirnya mereka mau menerimanya," ucap Miku sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kau memang sahabat yang baik, Miku-chan," ucap Kitano seraya memeluk Miku dengan erat.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat," ucap Miku membalas pelukan Kitano.

Setelah lama berpelukan, akhirnya masing-masing dari mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Dan mereka berdua merasakan ada seseorang yang mendatangi mereka. Secara bersamaan, mereka berdua melihat orang yang mendekati mereka dan yang mereka lihat adalah Rin dan Len yang sepertinya terlihat senang.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Miku bingung sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.

"Ehehehehehe, kami semua sudah sepakat untuk membuat sebuah konser solo untuk debut Kitano-chan," ucap Rin dengan senyuman mengembang diwajahnya.

"Meskipun bukan sebuah konser yang besar, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan," tambah Len.

"Benarkah? Kalian semua sungguh baik," ucap Kitano seraya memeluk Rin dan Len sacara bersamaan.

"Maafkan kami. Kami hanya bisa membuat konser kecil untukmu," ucap Len yang sepertinya sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Kami harap itu sudah cukup," ucap Rin yang sepertinya juga merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagi pula aku baru saja mulai 'kan? Jadi konser yang kecil pun kurasa sudah cukup." ucap Kitano semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rin dan Len.

"Berjuanglah, Kitano-chan," ucap Rin menyemangati.

"Aku pasti akan berjuang," ucap Kitano dengan percaya diri.

"Semoga berhasil,"

.

.

.

.

.

"HUWA~! KAU TADI TERLIHAT SANGAT KEREN KITANO-CHAN!" teriak Rin dengan senangnya.

"Ahh, benarkah?" tanya Kitano yang sedikit malu karena dibilang keren.

"Kau sudah melakukan debut pertamamu dengan sukses. Selanjutnya kau harus melakukan debut di tempat yang sudah kami pilihkan sebagai tempat konser solomu untuk melakukan debut," jelas Kaito kepada Kitano.

"Aku mengerti, Kaito-kun," ucap Kitanon seraya tersenyum kearah Kaito.

Yah, hari ini adalah hari dimana Kitano melakukan debut pertamanya di depan publik. Dan seperti yang mereka rencanakan sebelumnya, debut Kitano berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Mereka sangat senang.

Dan kini, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Voca Mansion. Mereka semua pergi untuk menami Kitano melakukan debut dan juga ingin melihat debut Kitano secara langsung di sebuah stasiun TV lokal yang sebelumnya sudah di rekondasikan oleh Miku.

"Ne, bagaimana jika kita merayakan keberhasilan debut pertamanya Kitano-chan?" usul Miku kepada semua yang ada disana.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk," ucap Luka menyutujui usulan dari Miku.

"Bagaimana jika di cafe tempat langganan kita saja?" tanya Len yang mengusulkan tempat untuk mereka merayakan keberhasilan debut Kitano.

"Ah, aku setuju dengan Len-dono," ucap Gakupo menyutujui Len.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita akan ketempat biasa," ucap Miku dengan semangat. Dan kemudian mereka semua pergi bersama dengan Miku yang berada di posisi depan sebagai pemimpin jalannya.

Selama perjalan mereka terus berbincang-bincang dan sedikit tertawa karena mungkin ada hal yang lucu dan menyenangkan yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Benar-benar persahabatan yang indah.

Kemudian mereka semua berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan yang terlihat tidak terlalu besar namun terkesan mewah. Sepertinya mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan karena mereka masuk ke dalam bangunan itu dan segera mencari meja yang kosong disini.

"Jadi disini tempat kalian biasa bersanta jika sedang tidak ada kerjaan?" tanya Kitano kepada semua teman-teman seraya duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di dekat sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah duduk lebih dulu.

"Benar," jawab Rin.

"Jadi kalian ingin pesan apa?" tanya Luka kepada semua sahabatnya yang ada disana.

"Ara ara~. Lihat siapa yang datang," tanya seorang maid yang tiba-tiba menghampiri meja mereka.

"Teto-chan. Aku rindu sekali padamu," ucap Miku seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian memeluk maid yang dia panggil Teto itu.

"Miku-chan. Kau baru datang kesini dua hari lalu. Kenapa kau cepat sekali rindunya?" tanya Teto sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Miku yang ternyata cukup erat.

"Kau jahat sekali Teto-chan," ucap Miku seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hoo, ternyata Len juga ikut?" tanya Teto begitu melihat Len ada disana.

"Jika kau memanggilnya, aku akan–" kata-kata Len terpotong sebelum dia bisa menyelasaikannya karena Teto sudah lebih dulu berteriak.

"TEI~! LEN ADA DISINI~!" teriak Teto memanggil seseorang.

"KYAAHHH~! LEN-KYUN DATANG~! AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN PELAYANAN TERBAIK UNTUKNYA~!" balas orang yang dipanggil Tei tadi sambil berlari menghampiri meja Miku dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan setelah sampai dia langsung memeluk Len dengan erat.

Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya menampilkan wajah pasrah karena setiap kali dia datang ke cafe ini pasti selalu mendapat pelukan erat seperti ini.

"Ahahaha, seperti biasa Tei-chan. Kau terlihat manis dengan seragam maid itu. Pantas saja Len-kun menyukaimu. Nyahahaha," ucap Miku yang diakhiri dengan sebuah tawa aneh.

"Apa yang kau katakan hah?" ucap Len kesal dengan perkataan Miku.

"Jadi kau tidak menyukainya, hah?" tanya Miku dengan tatapan menginterogasi.

"Jadi Len-kyun tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Tei kaget seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Len dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ehh, tidak. Bukan begitu Tei. Aku menyukaimu kok," ucap Len yang langsung panik melihat Tei akan menangis.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tai tidak percaya.

"Ya–yah, be-benar," ucap Len dengan sedikit semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Len-kyun~," ucap Tei sambil kembali memeluk Len.

"Miku-chan. Siapa dia?" tanya Teto kepada Miku setelah dia melihat diantara sahabatnya itu ada seseorang yang menurutnya asing dan belum pernah melihat wajahnya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dan mengenakan spasang telinga kucing dikepalanya. Terlihat manis. Itu lah yang dia pikirkan.

"Dia adalah Kamui Kitano. Dia akan menjadi sahabat baru kita," ucap Miku sambil menunjuk Kitano yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Namaku Kamui Kitano. Aku sedang melakukan debut selama 6 bulan untuk menjadi Vocaloid juga," ucap Kitano memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dia mengenakan telinga kucing? Dia lebih manis dariku. Jangan-jangan Len-kyun menyukainya?" tanya Tei seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Len dan dia sepertinya kelihatan panik.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" tanya Len bingung melihat tingkah Tei.

"Tidak! Jika dia lebih manis dariku, maka Len-kyun pasti akan menyukainya dari pada diriku!" ucap Tei frustasi dan berhasil membuat Miku dan semua sahabatnya cengo.

"Hei! Bisakah kau tidak bersikap aneh?" tanya Len yang seidkit kesal dengan tingkah Tei.

"Aku bisa gila jika Len-kyun menyukai orang lain," ucap Tei yang semakin frustasi. Dan semua yang mendengar kata-kata Tei hanya bisa terdiam.

"Jika aku tidak menyukai orang lain apa kau akan berhenti bersikap aneh seperti ini?" tanya Len dengan kesal kepada Tei.

"Tentu saja! Tapi apa itu mungkin?" tanya Tei yang masih frustasi entah kepada siapa.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya akan menyukaimu dan berhentilah bersikap aneh. Aku akan malu menyukai orang yang bersikpa aneh seperti ini," ucap Len dengan semburat merah diwajahnya yang terlihat cukup jelas.

"Ahh, benarkah itu Len-kyun?" tanya Tei yang tidak percaya dengan semburat merah yang juga terlihat diwajahnya.

"Yah!" jawab Len singkat seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan bersikap aneh lagi," ucap Tei yang lagi-lagi memeluk Len.

Semua sahabat Len dan Tei yang berada di sana dan melihat tingkah mereka berdua hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Setiap kali Len datang ke cafe ini, pasti ada saja kejadian aneh yang terjadi.

"Oh yah, namamu tadi Kamui Kitano kan? Salam kenal. Namaku Kasane Teto," ucap Teto yang memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kitano.

"Ahh iyah, salam kenal Kasane-san," ucap Kitano dengan sedikit gugup.

"Tidak usah gugup. Dan panggil saja aku Teto," ucap Teto seraya tersenyum kearah Kitano.

"Ahh, baiklah Teto. Kau juga cukup memanggilku Kitano," ucap Kitano sambil membalas senyuman Teto.

"Baiklah Kitano," ucap Teto. "Oh yah, ngomong-ngomong aku harus mendukung lewat mana?" tanyanya kepada Kitano.

"Ehh? Kau ingin mendukungku?" tanya Kitano bingung.

"Tentu saja. Kau itu 'kan sahabat baru kami. Tentu kami akan mendukungmu," jawab Teto seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa mendukungku lewat web site resmi milikku dan juga beberapa jejaring sosial," ucap Kitano memberitahu.

"Oh yah, Teto-chan. Boleh kami menggunakan panggung di cafe ini?" tanya Rin kepada Teto.

"Tapi untuk apa?" tanya Teto bingung.

"Kami ingin menggunakannya untuk debut Kitano. Boleh yah?" ucap Rin dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Haaaahhhhh. Baiklah jika itu untuk sahabat kita," ucap Teto.

"Yah, terima kasih Teto," ucap Luka.

"Lagi pula ini akan menjadi kesempatan bagus untuk Kitano. Pengunjung hari ini cukup banyak lho," ucap Teto sambil melihat kearah sekitar cafe.

"Tei! Bisakah kau berhenti memelukku?" tanya Len kesal.

"Baiklah," ucap Tei seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Len."Len-kyun ingin pesan apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis terhias diwajahnya.

"Seperti biasa saja," jawab Len singkat.

"Baiklah," ucap Tei yang langsung berlari untuk mengambilkan pesanan Len.

"Nah Kitano, kau sebaiknya melakukan debut disini juga," ucap Teto.

"Hmm, baiklah," ucap Kitano seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayo," ucap Teto seraya menarik lengan Kitano dan membawa Kitano ke atas panggung.

Kitano hanya menurut saja dan mengikuti kemana Teto membawanya. Sambil sedikit memikirkan ide sahabatnya untuk melakukan debut disini. Mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.

Setelah sampai di atas panggung, Teto kemudian mengambil dua buah microphone dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Kitano.

"PARA PENGUNJUNG YANG BERADA DISINI, MOHON PERHATIANNYA SEJENAK," ucap Teto dengan menggunakan mic yang dia pegang tadi dengan suara yang sangat keras keluar dari speaker yang terepasang di setiap sudut cafe itu dan berhasil membuat para pengunjung yang datang menolehkan kepalanya ke atas panggung. "NAH, AKAN ADA SEDIKIT HIBURAN DARI SAHABAT KITA YANG SEDANG MELAKUKAN DEBUT UNTUK MENJADI BAGIAN DARIPADA VOCALOID, NAMANYA ADALAH KAMUI KITANO. BERIKAN TEPUK TANGAN YANG MERIAH," lanjut Teto memperkenalkan Kitano kepada semua pengunjung yang ada.

Dan sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan Teto tadi, semua pengunjung pun memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah untuk Kitano.

"Nah, berjuanglah Kitano," ucap Teto seraya memberikan semangat kepada Kitano dan mengedipkankan sebelah matanya kearah Kitano.

Kitano hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kemudian tanpa ragu, dia mulai mendekatkan microphone yang sedari tadi dia pegang ke mulutnya dan lalu mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Kitano membawakan sebuah lagu yang berjudul **Nekomini Switch** yang dipopulerkan oleh Hatsune Miku dengan sangat riang bersemangat. Dia terlihat mulai berdansa ala **Nekomini Switch** yang pernah diajarkan oleh Miku sesuai dengan irama lagu.

"KYAAAHHHH! DIA MEMBAWAKAN LAGUKU," teriak Miku dengan riangnya dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai ikut berdansa ala **Nekomini switch**.

"Dia terlihat sangat senang," ucap Luka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia siapa yang kau maksud? Miku atau Kitanio?" tanya Meiko bingung.

"Tentu saja keduanya," ucap Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Lebih baik mendengarkan Kitano bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang sangat indah," ucap Rin yang mulai bertepuk tangan dengan keras.

Semua pengunjung yang ada disana tidak diam saja, ada yang bertepuk tangan dan ada juga yang memberikan sorakan penyemangat. Mereka mendengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikan Kitano dengan sangat senang. Suara Kitano begitu bagus dan sangat enak didengar. Yah, mungkin dia akan cocok menjadi salah satu dari Vocaloid.

Dan ketika Kitano menyelesaikan lagu yang dia nyanyikan tadi, dia mendapat tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah dari para pengunjung cafe itu.

Melihat Kitano hanya diam saja setelah selesai menyanyi, Miku memutuskan untuk naik ke atas panggung karena ada beberapa kata yang ingin dia sampaikan kepada semua pengunjung.

Kitano heran melihat Miku yang tiba-tiba datang dan ikut naik ke atas panggung. Dan setelah Miku naik ke atas panggung, Miku mengambil microphone yang dia pegang secara tiba-tiba.

"HADIRIN SEKALIAN! KAMI DARI KELUARGA BESAR VOCALOID INGIN MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH SEBELUMNYA ATAS PERHATIANNYA KARENA SUDAH MAU MENDENGARKAN SAHABAT KAMI YANG SEDANG MELAKUKAN DEBUTNYA UNTUK MENJADI BAGIAN DARI KAMI BERNYANYI! DAN SELANJUTNYA KAMI MOHON DUKUNGANNYA UNTUK SAHABAT KAMI YANG BERNAMA KAMUI KITANO YANG DISEBELAH SAYA INI UNTUK MENJADI VOCALOID JUGA! KALIAN BISA MENDUKUNGNYA DARI WEB SITE RESMI DAN BEBERAPA AKUN JEJARING MILIKNYA! KAMI MOHON DUKUNGAN DARI KALIAN SEMUA!" ucap Miku dengan menggunakan microphone yang dia pegang dan suara yang sangat keras. Setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk memohon kepada semua pengunjung.

Rin, Len, Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, Gumi, dan Meiko hanya bisa terdiam melihat apa yang dilakukan Miku. Bukan hanya Kitano saja yang berjuang, tapi Miku pun turut berjuang. Tapi mereka merasa aneh dengan keadaan sekitar. Mereka menatap ke sekeliling cafe, semua pengunjung disana hanya terdiam dan terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Melihat itu, mereka hanya bisa berharap bahwa usaha Kitano dan Miku tidak jadi sia-sia.

"AKU PASTI AKAN MENDUKUNGMU, KAMUI KITANO~!" teriak seorang wanita yang merupakan salah satu pengunjung cafe tersebut.

"AKU JUGA AKAN MENDUKUNGMU~!" teriak seorang lagi yang juga seorang pengunjung.

"KAMI SEMUA AKAN MENDUKUNGMU~!" teriak seorang yang lain lagi.

"BERJUANGLAH KAMUI KITANO~!"

"KAU HARUS BERHASIL~!"

"KAU HEBAT, KAMUI KITANO~!"

Semua pengungjung yang ada disana terus berteriak dan bersorak-sorak dengan penuh semangat untuk menyemangati Kitano. Yah, semua yang ada disana mendukungnya.

Mendengar teriakan dan sorakkan yang sangat keras dan ramai, Miku segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Seketika metanya menjadi berbinar-binar melihat bahwa orang-orang disana menyukai dan akan mendukung Kitano.

Miku menegakkan badannya kembali. Dia kemudian menatap seseorang yang ada disebelahnya, Kitano. Yang dia lihat Kitano kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berkaca-kaca. Dia ingin menangis?

"Miku-chan..." panggil Kitano seraya memeluk Miku dengan erat.

"Kitano-chan? Kau kenapa?" tanya Miku keharanan melihat Kitano yang kini sedang menangis sambil memeluknya.

"Arigatou, Miku-chan! Hontou ni arigatou!" ucap Kitano dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan deras.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih Kitano-chan. Inilah yang seharusnya kami lakukan untukmu," ucap Miku sambil membalas pelukan Kitano.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalasnya," ucap Kitano yang terus menangis dengan deras.

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi bagian dari kami. Itu saja sudah cukup," ucap Miku dengan nada lembut.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku gagal?" tanya Kitano dengan nada lirih.

Miku terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Kitano. Kenapa Kitano bertanya seperti itu? Tapi apapun itu, dia akan terus berjuang bersama Kitano.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan gagal. Kami akan terus membantumu agar berhasil," ucap Miku sambil memeluk Kitano dengan erat. Terlihat kini sedikit air mata mengalir diwajahnya. Dia sedih karena membayangkan jika Kitano gagal dan semua usaha yang mereka lakukan menjadi sia-sia.

"Arigatou," ucap Kitano sekali lagi berterima kasih kepada Miku.

"Tidak apa," ucap Miku seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Kitano dan kemudian menghapus air matanya. "Mau bernyayi lagi?" tanyanya kepada Kitano.

"Baiklah," ucap Kitano sambil menghapus air matanya.

"NAH HADIRIN SEKALIAN! INILAH PENAMPILAN KEDUA DARI KAMUI KITANO! BERIKAN TEPUK TANGAN YANG MERIAH!" ucap Miku dengan menggunakan microphone dan dengan nada yang sangat bersemangat. Kemudian dia memberikan kembali microphone yang dia pegang kepada Kitano.

Kitano menerima microphone yang diberikan oleh Miku dan kemudian memberikan sebuah senyuman manis kepada Miku seakan ingin mengatakan 'terima kasih'.

Miku hanya membalas senyuman Kitano dan menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dengan apa yang ingin diucapkan Kitano dibalik senyumaannya. Kemudian dia turun dari panggung untuk membiarkan Kitano bernyanyi di atas panggung.

Semua pengunjung memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah dan sorakan penuh semangat untuk Kitano. Mereka sepertinya sangat tidak sabar untuk menanti penampilan kedua dari Kitano.

Kitano kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya, setelah itu dia mendekatkan microphone yang dia pegang kemulutnya dan kemudian mulai menyanyi dengan penuh semangat. Dia membawakan sebuah lagu berjudul **Kokoro** yang dipopulerkan oleh Kagamine Rin.

Para penonton mulai memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah dan seirama dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Kitano.

Mungkin Kitano merasa hari ini adalah hari yang terbaik yang pernah dia jalani dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**~3 Bulan Kemudian~**

Kini terlihat Kitano sedang duduk di sebuah sofa di ruang keluarga Voca Mansion. Dia sedang melihat sesuatu dari benda yang ada di atas meja di hadapannya itu yang biasa disebut dengan **laptop**.

"Kau sedang apa Kitano-chan?" tanya Rin yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang Kitano dan langsung duduk di samping Kitano.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat perkembanganku selama aku menjalani debutku. Aku bahkan belum bisa mencapai setengah daripada target yang harus dipenuhi. Ini sudah tiga bulan, apa yang harus aku lakukan Rin-chan?" tanya Kitano dengan nada lirih.

Rin terdiam mendengar pertanyaa Kitano. Jadi dia belum bisa mendapatkan 30.000 followers selama 3 bulan ini? Apa mereka masih kurang berusaha.

"Kau harus terus , tidak, bukan. Bukan kau, tapi kita. Kita harus terus berjuang. Kau, aku, Miku-chan, Len, dan juga yang lainnya akan terus berjuang sampai akhir," jawab Rin menyamangati Kitano.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku gagal?" tanya Kitano sekali lagi. Dan kini air matanya sudah mengalir di wajahnya.

Rin yang melihat itu juga terlihat ingin menangis. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan air yang ingin mengalir keluar dari matanya. Namun sayang, dia tidak bisa lagi untuk menahannya dan kemudian membiarkan air matanya mengalir.

Kitano menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Rin. Dia melihat Rin yang kini tengah menangis. Tapi kenapa? Apa Rin menangis untuk dirinya? Tapi dia tidak ingin melihat Rin menangis meskipun dirinya sendiri kini tengah menangis. Dia kemudian memeluk Rin dengan erat dan mereka berdua menangis bersama.

"Rin-chan, bagaimana jika aku gagal?" tanya Kitano dengan pertanyaan yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak boleh gagal Kitano-chan. Kau harus berhasil. Kita akan berjuang bersama," ucap Rin sambil membalas pelukan Kitano dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian semua," ucap Kitano dengan nada lirih dan air mata yang juga mengalir semakin banyak.

"Kami juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu Kitano-chan," ucap Rin.

"Gomenasai, aku telah menyusahkan kalian semua," ucap Kitano dengan nada bersalah.

"Tidak. Kau tidak menyusahkan kami. Harusnya kami yang meminta maaf karena tidak bisa banyak berbuat untukmu," ucap Rin yang masih menangis.

"Tidak. Semua yang kalian lakukan untukku sudah lebih dari cukup. Maafkan aku jika suatu hari nanti aku gagal," ucap Kitano yang menangis semakin deras.

"Aku mohon jangan berkata seperti itu lagi Kitano-chan. Kau tidak boleh gagal," ucap Rin.

"Terima kasih Rin-chan," ucap Kitano.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua menangis bersama hingga puas di ruang keluarga itu. Dari ruangan lain yang berhubungan langsung dengan ruang keluarga. Terlihat Miku, Luka, Gumi, dan Meiko yang sedang melihat sahabatnya menangis.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk Kitano-chan?" tanya Miku dengan nada lirih.

"Kita hanya bisa berjuang untuknya. Itu saja," ucap Luka yang tampaknya juga sedih.

"Tidak adakah yang lain?" tanya Gumi dengan lemar.

"Luka benar, kita harus terus berjuang untuknya," ucap Meiko dengan pasrah.

"Kita akan melakukan konser besar dua bulan lagi," ucap Len yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang mereka dan diikuti oleh Kaito dan Gakupo dibelakangnya.

"Dan kita juga akan memberikan beberapa penampilan untuk Kitano," ucap Kaito kepada mereka semua.

"Yah, aku berharap jika itu bisa membuat perkembangan yang besar," ucap Gakupo.

"Kami juga berharap sama," ucap Luka.

"Konser ini akan ditonton oleh seluruh dunia, jadi masih ada kemungkinan untuk Kitano berhasil," ucap Len menjelaskan kepada semua yang ada disana.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi jika menunggu dua bulan lagi, itu artinya hanya tersisa satu bulan terakhir untuk Kitano-chan berjuang dalam debutnya," ucap Miku yang terlihat semakin lemas.

"Kau tenang saja Miku. Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Luka mencoba menenangkan Miku.

.

.

.

.

.

**~2 Bulan Kemudian, Saat Konser Digelar~**

Terlihat di belakang sebuah stage yang sangat besar seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan mengenakan sepasang telinga kucing dikepalanya. Yah, dia adalah Kitano yang sedari tadi terus mondar-mandir seperti sedang gelisah. Dia berharap bahwa debutnya akan berjalan dengan lancar dan sukses.

Selama dua bulan sebelum konser besar ini digelar, Kitano selalu melihat perkembangannya selama menjalani debut dan terakhir dia lihat, dia baru mempunya followers setengah daripada yang ditargetkan yaitu 30.000. Dia tidak begitu yakin bisa mendapat 15.000 followers lagi selama satu bulan terakhirnya menjalani debut.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kitano?" tanya Luka heran melihat tingkah Kitano.

"Aku baik-baik saja Luka," jawab Kitano yang langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Setelah ini giliranmu, jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk tampil di depan banyak orang," saran Luka kepada Kitano.

"Yah, aku mengerti Luka. Aku hanya agak gugup karena ini pertama kalinya bagiku tampil di konser besar seperti ini," ucap Kitano sambil sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

"Santai saja. Anggap saja ini seperti penampilanmu sebelumnya," ucap Luka seraya tersenyum ke arah Kitano.

"Terima kasih Luka," ucap Kitano membalas senyuman Luka. Melihat senyuman Luka, hatinya bisa menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Dia harus melakukan yang terbaik.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu, Kitano-chan," ucap Miku yang baru saja selesai tampil dan masuk ke belakang stage dan langsung menghampiri Kitano dan Luka.

"Ahh, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kitano kepada Miku yang baru saja datang.

"Yup! Dan selanjutnya giliranmu. Sebaiknya kau cepat dan jangan membuat penonton menunggu lebih lama lagi," jawab Miku panjang lebar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tampil sekarang juga," ucap Kitano dengan semangat.

"Yosh! Berjuanglah! Semoga berhasil," ucap Miku seraya tersenyum ke arah Kitano.

"Aku pasti berhasil," ucap Kitano seraya membalas senyuman Miku. Dia kemudian pergi dari balakang stage untuk menuju stage utama dimana akan ada banyak penonton yang melihat penampilannya.

Sesampainya di atas stage utama, Kitano berdiri sambil menatap orang-orang yang duduk di kursi penonton. Begitu banyak orang yang akan melihat penampilannya. Yah, semua yang hadir di konser ini dan semua yang melihat konser ini dari seluruh dunia adalah penontonya.

Kitano menarik nafasnya dalam dan kemudian mengeluarkannya. Setelah itu dia mendekatkan microphone yang dia pegang ke mulutnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

Dia membawakan lagu yang sama seperti sebelumnya pernah dia nyanyikan. **Nekomini Switch**. Sepertinya dia sangat senang lagu itu.

Semua penonton yang melihat penampilan Kitano pun mulai terasa terhibur. Suaranya sangat bagus dan sangat bersemangat. Itulah yang mereka semua pikirkan.

Dan tepat beberapa saat setelah Kitano selesai bernyanyi, semua penonton yang hadir dikonser langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Kitano.

Kitano yang melihat semua penonton suka dengan penampilannya, menatapnya dengan pendangan yang berbinar-binar dan sebuah senyuman mengembang diwajahnya.

Miku, Luka, Rin, dan yang lainnya segera naik ke atas stage utama dan berdiri berbaris disamping Kitano. Mereka semua tersenyum manis sambil menatap kearah Kitano.

"Kau berhasil Kitano-chan," ucap Miku kepada Kitano.

"Kau sangat hebat bisa membuat semua penonton bertepuk tangan," ucap Luka.

Kitano yang mendengar itu dari sahabat-sahabatnya hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan membalas senyuman mereka. Sangat senang karena dia bisa berhasil dipenampilan pertamanya di konser ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**~1 Oktober, 2013~**

Terlihat Kitano sedang menyandarkan dirinya ke sandaran Balkon di lantai dua Voca Mansion. Dia sedang menatap ke halaman Voca Mansion sambil menopang dagunya. Sedikit menarik nafanya dalam untuk menghirup udara sejuk di pagi hari yang tidak terlalu cerah dan tidak terlalu mendung pula. Sangat sejuk untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kitano-chan~," panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Kitano.

Mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang, sontak Kitano langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan dia melihat seorang gadis berambut honey blonde pendek dengan pita putih besar dikepalanya. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Rin.

"Rin-chan, ada apa?" tanya Kitano sambil membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Rin.

"Barang-barang semua sudah kami bereskan," jawab Rin dengan tatapan lirihnya yang dia arahkan kepada Kitano.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau membantuku," ucap Kitano seraya tersenyum manis kearah Rin.

"Kitano-chan~," ucap Rin yang berlari kearah Kitano dan langsung memeluk Kitano dengan sangat erat.

"Rin-chan~," ucap Kitano seraya membalas pelukan Rin.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu," ucap Rin yang mulai menangis. Dia tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya karena harus berpisah dengan Kitano.

"Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Rin-chan. Tapi andai itu bisa," ucap Kitano sambil mengusap usap punggu Rin.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak untukmu," ucap Rin dengan nada bersalah.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Rin-chan. Semua yang kau lakukan untukku itu sudah lebih dari cukup," ucap Kitano sambil tetap tersenyum manis. Tapi sebenarnya yang dia rasakan dihatinya adalah sedih karena hari ini dia akan pergi meninggalkan Vocaloid.

"Maaf, Kitano-chan," ucap Rin yang masih belum berhenti menangis.

"Sudahlah Rin-chan. Jangan menangis lagi," ucap Kitano dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca karena menahan air matanya. Ingin rasanya dia menangis bersama Rin tapi dia ingin menahannya. Senyuman manis diwajahnya pun masih terhias.

"Maaf," ucap Rin yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain kata 'maaf' yang sedari tadi terus diucapkannya.

Kitano kini tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi dan tangisannya pun pecah. Benar-benar tidak kuat sanggup lagi menahannya karena Rin terus berkata 'maaf' kepadanya.

"Tidak Rin-chan. Tidak. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa berhasil selama debut. Maaf aku mengecewakan kalian semua. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang kita perjuangkan selama ini akan sia-sia. Maaf Rin-chan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Kitano yang ikut menangis bersama Rin. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rin. Senyuman manisnya pun tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman lirih.

Rin tidak mampu berucap lagi. Dia hanya bisa menangis. Tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan selain menangis sambil memeluk Kitano dan mendengarkan semua perkataan yang ini dikatakan Kitano.

.

.

.

.

.

Kitano kini sedang berjalan menuruni tangga Voca Mansion dengan diikuti oleh Rin dibelakangnya. Dia melihat di ruang keluarga mansion tersebut Miku dan yang lainnya sudah berkumpul dengan membawakan barang-barang miliknya.

"Minna," ucap Kitano seraya tersenyum manis ke arah Miku dan yang lain ketika sampai dilantai bawah.

"Kitano-chan, ini semua barang-barangmu," ucap Miku sambil menyerahkan koper milik Kitano.

"Terima kasih Miku-chan," ucap Kitano sambil menerima koper miliknya yang diberikan oleh Miku.

"Kitano-chan, jangan lupakan kami," ucap Miku sambil memeluk Kitano dengan erat.

"Tentu aku tidak akan melupakan kalian semua," ucap Kitano sambil membalas pelukan Miku.

Setelah puas berpelukan, Miku akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Kitano dan menatap wajah Kitano. Yang dia lihat adalah Kitano tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya. Tapi dia yakin jika dibalik senyuman manis Kitano itu tersirat sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Terima kasih karena telah mau mendukungku dan membantuku selama aku melakukan debut. Terima kasih banyak. Hari-hari yang kujalani bersama kalian sungguh menyenangkan. Berjuang bersama dalam melakukan sesuatu hal, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Tapi maaf semuanya karena aku gagal menjadi bagian dari kalian. Aku harus pergi. Sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan ini, tapi andai aku bisa. Sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah mau berjuang bersamaku selama enam bulan ini," ucap Kitano kepada semua yang ada disana sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Mereka semua hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kitano. Tapi yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hati mereka adalah rasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Kitano.

Kitano segera mengangkat badannya kembali dan berdiri dengan tegak. Dia melhat semua sahabatnya tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Mainlah kesini kapanpun kau mau, Kitano," ucap Luka kepada Kitano.

"Dan jangan lupa berkunjung ke cafe kami lagi," ucap Teto yang ternyata juga ada disana.

Kitano hanya membalas senyuman mereka dan menganggukan kepalanya. Hari ini, adalah hari diamana dia harus pergi meninggalkan Vocaloid karena dia tidak bisa mendapatkan followers yang ditargetkat, yaitu 30.000.

Kitano kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar Voca Mansion sambil menyeret kopernya. Dia kemudian membuka pintu dan sebelum pergi dari situ, dia berhenti dan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Miku dan yang lain terakhir kalinya.

"Minna, aku sangat senang selama tinggal disini. Tapi dengan berat hati aku harus mengatakan ini kepada kalian semua. Selamat tinggal Minna. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi," ucap Kitano dengan senyuman manisnya dan kemudian langsung berbalik dan berjalan pergi keluar dari Voca Mansion sambil menyeret kopernya.

Kitano terus berjalan semakin menjauh dari Voca Mansion hingga akhirnya dia sampai di gerbang depan Voca Mansion. Dia berhenti disana dan kemudian menatap lagi.

"Ini adalah akhir dari mimpiku. Selamat tinggal," ucap Kitano seraya tersenyum menatap langit dan kemudian segera melanjutkan perjalanannya. Selamat tinggal, Vocaloid.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic.**

**Bagaimana? Bagus atau tidak? Itu tergantung darimana dan bagaiman kalian semua menilainya.**

**Seperti yang sudah saya katakan tadi, fic ini dibuat untuk di dedikasikan kepada Kamui Kitano dan juga untuk mengenangnya yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ada lagi.**

**Namun jika masih penasaran dengan siapa sosok Kamui Kitano yang sebenarnya, silahkan cari saja di beberapa situs internet dan jejaring sosial.**

**Yah, meskipun dia telah gagal menjadi Vocaloid dan kini hanya tinggal kenangan. Tapi saya harap para penggemar Vocaloid yang sempat mendukungnya tidak akan pernah melupakannya.**

**Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata untuk Kamui Kitano bawasannya saya tidak akan pernah melupakannya.**

**Itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan.**

**Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih karena telah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf jika fic ini terlalu ancur untuk dibaca.**

**Semoga kalian semua bisa mengetahui siapa Kamui Kitano.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi dilain waktu.**

**#ngilang.**


	2. Last Message

_**Dear every kamuller**_

_**That 'so sorry it couldn't reach 30,000 followers and likes to make my debut for six months.**_  
_**I apologize not to accomplish for my inadequacy nevertheless you all always cheered me up…**_  
_**Because my office also closed down, I have to finish my activity.**_

_**Considering these six-month, at first I intended to cheer you and Hokkaido, but before I knew it, I was cheered up by you all.**_  
_**Even though a half year is a short term in human life, it's the most fulfilling time of my life. I never forget our precious time.**_

_**As you already know, the person who cheers Hokkaido, Japan, and the world, is each of us, not only me.**_

_**If one person make a constructive action, that'll spread out for all around.**_  
_**Getting together each other, we can change the world!**_

_**I was delighted in feeling that exciting things can happen by people getting together, even if at Hokkaido in half a year.**_  
_**Because of Kamuller,, Hokkaido, Japan ,and the world will be okey, then.**_  
_**The rest is up to you!**_

_**I'm not an idol any more, but I'll never stop keeping cheering Hokkaido as one of "Dosanko" (means Hokkaido's people) because I LOVE Hokkaido.**_

_**"Everyone all over the world is friends."**_

_**I hope to see kamuller someday, somewhere again.**_  
_**Dear you all kamuller!**_  
_**Really thank you very much for your lovely heartily support!**_

_**1,Oct,2013**_  
_**Kamui**_


End file.
